My Interpretation
by Shia Tohma
Summary: Snarry Slash from start. harry wants to speed up but severus is unsure. sorry lost track may do a repost


**Right, hi this is my first fanfic so review please as i may or may not continue**

**MY INTERPRETATION **

**Chapter 1**

"Sir, I'm here" Harry's voice echoed around the dungeon. "Sir? er... are you here?"

"Potter, You are Late." I growled as he walked in, locking the door behind him. Harry walked to his desk and placed his bag down. He slowly raised his eyes to mine, his emerald eyes shone. I blinked slowly and as I opened my eyes he was stood in front of me.

His eyes stayed fixed to mine for a moment then flashed to my lips. I inhaled sharply as Harry lent forward and kissed me. I suddenly felt utterly foolish sharing such a sweet, innocent kiss with a student, not any student mind, Harry Potter, Chosen One, Child of my Enemy. Suddenly, Harry deepened the kiss, his smooth pale pink tongue ran over the roof of my mouth, I shivered. Harry drew back.

"Severus, Don't _ever_ do that again." He smiled at me.

Damn brat knew me better than I knew myself.

"Potter, Stay out of my head!" I growled as Harry straddled my hips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into my space.

"Ohh!" he moaned as his erect form hit my stomach and I pushed his hips down.

"Ohhoh!" it was my turn to groan as Harry rocked back and forth, as he heard my groan he smiled and pressed harder against me. I couldn't help but groan as he began sucking my neck and ghosting his hands over my shirt.

"Harry!" I pleadingly groaned, he pulled back and smiled at me. "Why have you stopped?" In answer his tongue traced the shell of my ear. I felt his hands skilfully undo my buttons; I shivered as the cold air brushed my naked chest. Harry raised an eyebrow and pulled my shirt off entirely. He lent back and stared into my eyes before slowly trailing them down my chest, I knew I was blushing as he did this. He ran a single finger down the centre of my chest causing me to inhale. I looked at him and he stared into my eyes.

"Beautiful" he stated, I had to laugh, Harry Potter thought _I, Severus Snape _was beautiful. "What? You are beautiful Severus. Very. My Severus." he muttered as he ran his tongue slowly down my chest and began circling my left nipple. I undone his school robes then his shirt, Harry's skin was tanned and firm, Quidditch does him good. I, reluctantly, pulled him away from my nipple, which he was now tenderly sucking, and took possession of his sweet mouth. I ran my unworthy tongue over the roof of his delicious mouth, as he had done to me. I felt him moan in to our kiss, as he lost himself in his moan I pushed him onto the couch and climbed on top of him.

"Severus!" he groaned each syllable slowly. I rubbed against him until I was comfortable, my erection partnered with his. Harry thrust up as he bit down on his lip. I smirked as I clasped his hips and forced him flat on the couch and slowly began to grind on him. I felt his cock begin to pulse and moved harder against him. "SEV-ER-RUS!" he screamed as he came. Hearing Harry scream my name made me need release fast. I kept grinding after a moment Harry helped by thrusting upwards, Harry began to palm me over my trousers and I came. I kissed and held him.

"Erm…Sev, I know you wanna wait but I, er, want you in me soon" Harry began blushing "I mean, I understand if you're not ready…" I cut across him "Harry, I want to, believe me I want to, but I am already breaking rules and…argh!" I threw my head into my hands. Damn rules, Damn James Potter. No one knows how much I want to show, teach Harry…I was pulled from my thoughts as Harry wrapped a muscular arm around my waist.

"Severus…" I pulled away as he said my name. Harry simply nodded and pulled his shirt on, performed cleansing spells on both our trousers as I was pulling my shirt on.

"Good night, _Professor" _Harry was playing the game we always played after we came.

"Potter" I said, not showing my pain. I tensed as he walked to the door, as he went to open it he stopped and turned to me. " Severus, I know you hate things getting all emotional but…" Harry swallowed and looked me in the eye " I love you" I was speechless as he left my rooms, the door slammed. "I love you too" I whispered "_Harry"_

Please review and tell me if i should continue. i'm gonna do a Harrys point of view.


End file.
